Hanging by a Moment
by BreexItachi
Summary: A collectoin of songfics centering around Naurto and Sasuke's complex relationship. All one-shots. Some stories may be AU-all will be YAOI! Rated 'T' to be safe, however I will rate individual chapters.
1. Hanging by a Moment

Hanging by a Moment05/10/2008 14:24:00

I will update these with individual ratings, as each one is just a one shot. Please, if one is by chance rated M, don't read it if you are under 16. Thank you

Rating: K+

Song: Hanging by a Moment by Lifehouse

Naruto ran though the thick wood of the forest. He couldn't let him get away, not this time. There was too much to say.

He called out and ran faster into the deepness of the forest. Naruto knew he only had once chance to get what he desired, and he also knew that this was it. If he let him run away again…no, he didn't want to think of that.

Calling out again, Naruto stopped abrubtly when heard a soft rustle in the bushes. Looking closer the ninja saw what he was looking for.

The dark featured man smirked at Naruto, his face shining in the moonlight. "Hey, Dobe."

"Teme." Naruto growled. As sudden as the dark man appeared, the man was all of a sudden embrasing Naruto. Naruto's head was in the crook of the older man's neck, and he breathed in the sweet smell of his lover.

"Sasuke…Why did you run?"

Sasuke pulled apart from Naruto and looked into his deep blue eyes. Sasuke never showed his emotions. Well, almost never. The only person that had ever seen him cry since the massacre was the younger man in front of him, Naruto. Sasuke's eyes teared up and pulled his best friend, arch rival, and lover into his arms.

"I'm so sorry Naruto, I'm so sorry."

Naruto spoke into the older man's ear, "You told me you were coming back. Doesn't look like it to me."

Sasuke was still in his Orochimaru minion garb-minus the belt. He had ditched it as soon as he saw Naruto so he could pull his loved one close.

"Now's not the time, Naruto. I can't come back. It'll just be a danger to both of us, and the whole village. But don't worry, every day I fall more in love with you, even if we are separated far apart."

The older looked down when he felt wetness in the front of his shirt. Naruto was sobbing into his chest. "Sasuke," said the younger, "when are you coming home?"

"Soon, my kitsune, as soon as I can. But for now…" Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand and lead him into the dark wood to where he had been waiting. As soon as Naruto saw what the other man had set up, his eyes were as wide as saucers.

Sasuke had pulled him into a clearing with nothing but a small music player in the middle. Sasuke pulled him over to the player and pushed a button. A few seconds later, a very familiar song came on. One that they called their song, one that described their relationship to a point where it was almost scary.

_Desperate for changing _

_Starving for truth _

_I'm closer to where I started _

_Chasing after you_

"'Hanging by a Moment.'" Naruto breathed as happy tears ran down his cheeks.

Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist and held him tightly. Naruto slowly wrapped his around the older man's neck. Both swayed in time to the music, as it was the theme song to their lives.

I'm falling even more in love with you

Letting go of all I've held onto

I'm standing here until you make me move

I'm hanging by a moment here with you

Naruto laughed at the last line, "It's never been so true before. We only have a moment…"

"Well then let's make it the best moment of our lives." Sasuke leaned down and touched his lips to Naruto's. They continued to dance while they were tied together in a everlasting kiss.

Forgetting all I'm lacking

Completely incomplete

I'll take your invitation

You take all of me now...

The couple pulled apart and looked at eachother in the others' eyes, one seeing a pool of bright blue while the other seeing a deep, never-ending onyx.

I'm falling even more in love with you

Letting go of all I've held onto

I'm standing here until you make me move

I'm hanging by a moment here with you

I'm living for the only thing I know

I'm running and not quite sure where to go

And I don't know what I'm diving into

Just hanging by a moment here with you

"Naruto I don't know what's going to become of me in the near future. I don't know if I can ever come home safely. But just remember, I'll always be with you in spirit, always."

Desperate for changing

Starving for truth

I'm closer to where I started

Chasing after you....

"I understand." Naruto still held onto his lover while they talked, "Promise me that all this craziness will change. Promise me that you'll come home as soon as you can. I don't care if I'm in danger, I just need you."

Sasuke whispered into his lovers ear, "I will never put you into danger. But I will promise that I will always look for a way to come home."

I'm falling even more in love with you

Letting go of all I've held onto

I'm standing here until you make me move

I'm hanging by a moment here with you

I'm living for the only thing I know

I'm running and not quite sure where to go

And I don't know what I'm diving into

Just hanging by a moment here with you

"Sasuke?" Naruto clutched onto Sasuke as soon as the last note of the song ended, "I love you."

Sasuke pulled Naruto into a long and pationate kiss. Pulling away, Sasuke whispered, "I love you too. I'll love you until the end of time."

And then as soon as he appeared, Sasuke was gone into the night.


	2. Every Piece of Me

Every Piece of Me13/12/2008 16:40:00

Title: Every Piece of Me

Rating: K+

Song: Pieces of Me by Ashlee Simpson

_On Monday, I am waiting_

"Where is that dobe?" I said, looking at my watch, "Usually he's not _this _late."

"Sasuke!" I heard a shout and turned around. Naruto was bounding up to me with a hyper bounce in his step. He stopped right in front of me with his hand behind his head, grinning.

"Sorry, Suke, I had to rip though my closet to find a fancy enough outfit. Dude, what's with the fancy restaurant?"

I smiled a sly smile and looked at his attire. He had found a black suit jacket that was undone and navy tie that I was sure was Iruka's. Underneath he wore a white collared shirt an on the bottom he wore dark navy jeans. I ruffled the blonde's hair, "Oh, you'll see."

_On Tuesday, I am fading_

I felt like shit. My head pounded, I felt like I was going to barf, not to mention my heart was broken in two.

I felt like I was dying. Because Naruto had ran away last night.

I should have known it was coming. Dating for three months, I thought that was plenty of time to know you were in love. Apparently, this only applied to me, because the reason Naruto was gone was because of my stupid idea.

My stupid idea to propose.

I had it all planned out. Take him out to a fancy resteraunt, get down on one knee around dessert, and ask the love of my life to marry me. What I didn't plan on was that he would run away from me. I had no life without Naruto, I felt invisible.

_And by Wednesday, I can't sleep_

I haven't slept in over twenty-four hours. I couldn't, thinking about what could be happening to Naruto.

ANBU had been out all day, searching for the missing ninja named Naruto Uzumaki. He hadn't shown up at his part-time job at the Raman bar, so the owner called them in. Naturally, the first person they questioned was me, and I was so delirious that I told them everything, the whole story. About me spending a week picking out the ring, spending multiple weeks finding the perfect restaurant and my perfect suit.

Which laid in a heap on the corner of my room.

Other than when the ANBU questioned me, that's where I stayed. In my dark room, mourning over my mistake.

They put up flyers, the ANBU, but I didn't think it would matter. He was gone forever.

_Then the phone rings, I hear you_

"Hello?" I say groggily into my ringing cell phone. I was so depressed, not being outside a dark room in over three days, that I almost didn't recognize the voice at the other end.

"Suke?"

_And the darkness is a clear view_

"Naruto! Thank God!" I wanted to hug the telephone, but then I realized that wouldn't be the same, and decided against it.

"I know. Listen, Sasuke, could you come pick me up? I've done some thinking and I want to talk to you."

I was out the door and in the car before he even gave me his location. I asked for it and he told me it was by the old graveyard on the outskirts of Konoha.

'Stupid ANBU' I thought as I pulled out of the driveway, 'Not even bothering to look _outside_ Konoha!?'

_Cuz you've come to rescue me_

---

I drove up to find a dark figure hunched over a large gravestone. I got out of the car, silently, and I approached it.

Naruto was sitting silently, looking at the gravestone. As soon as I came up behind him, I hugged him. We sat there for a while in the same position, staring at the grave marker.

The gravestone of the Fourth Hokage. The gravestone of Naruto's own father.

_Fall…With you, I fall so fast_

_I can hardly catch my breath, I hope it lasts_

I buried my face into the crook of my lover's neck. It felt so right again. No longer was I depressed. But I knew it wouldn't last.

---

_Oh, It seems like I can finally rest my head on something real_

_I like the way that feels_

_Oh, it's as if you've known me better than I ever knew myself_

_I love how you can tell_

_All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me_

_--- _

_I am moody, messy_

_I get restless, and it's senseless_

_How you never seem to care_

"Naruto…I can't blame you."

He ducked out of my grasp and turned around to face me. "What are you talking about, Suke?"

I sighed and bowed my head, "I have so many faults. I'm moody, I always want more. In a nutshell, I'm a bastard."

Naruto just stared at me with confusion written on his face. I sighed once again, shaking my head while laughing in a very sad tone. "Naru, I can see how you wouldn't want to marry me."

At that moment, Naruto's eyes went wide with tears and he started to openly sob.

_When I'm angry, you listen_

_When you're happy, it's a mission_

_And you won't stop 'till I'm there_

"Sasuke." He managed to choke out while still crying. I came around behind him and held him to my chest like a child. I whispered 'shh' in his ear to calm him down. Finally, he was calm enough to talk straight.

"Suke, I love you." Naruto said. I felt my heart ready to explode with happiness and sadness at the same time. He began to speak again.

"You know I love you. How could you ever think I wouldn't marry you?"

"Hm, I don't know dobe, because maybe running away after I proposed wasn't a big enough clue?" I said sarcastically.

"Listen, Suke, you're my everything. When I feel sad, you're there for me. When someone says something about my demon, you're always there to comfort me." He thought for a bit, "but you always seem to have to go to the bathroom right after it."

I felt the pit of my stomach drop. I could burst out laughing right there on the spot. What he didn't know was that I didn't use the bathroom. I snuck out of his bathroom window and beat whoever made the insensitive comment to a pulp.

Naruto leaned over and placed a soft kiss on my lips. He pulled back, and I gave him a confused look.

"Sasuke, I just needed some time to think. The proposal just surprised me a little bit." He looked to the side of him to motion to the grave, "And also, I wanted to talk to dad a bit."

I nodded as I felt tears of my own start to swell up in my eyes. I tried to stop them. Uchiha's never cried. But somehow I ended up crying silent tears.

Naruto looked at me with the goofy grin he always wore, "Sasuke, will you ask me again?"

I smirked, and crawled over to where Naruto was sitting. I placed one hand on his thigh and whispered softly in his ear the words 'Naruto, will you marry me?"

---

_Fall…Sometimes I fall so fast_

_Well, I hit that bottom_

_Crash, you're all I have_

_Oh, it seems like I can finally rest my head on something real_

_I like the way that feels_

_Oh, it's as if you've known me better than I ever knew myself_

_I love how you can tell_

_All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me_

_---_

_How do you know everything I'm about to say?_

_Am I that obvious?_

"A toast! To the happy couple!" Sakura shouted. Everyone around us smiled and clinked their glasses. They all stared at me in anticipation. They wanted me to make a speech. I growled at them.

I hated this part. I knew it was coming, but I wanted to believe it would be ignored. Why couldn't I just leave with Naruto and go back to our house without having to be in front of people?

Is that too much to ask?

"Fine." I growled. Naruto elbowed me in the ribs and sent me a glare that said 'If I have to wear this goddamned dress, then you are going to at least say a few words'.

"Naruto," I said, looking at him. I pretended no one else was there but him, my sunshine, my Naruto. "You are the only one I've ever known to be able to get though my tough exterior of hidden emotion. To everyone I am a closed soul. But to you, I seem to be an open book."

_And if it's written on my face…_

_I hope it never goes away_

"Naruto, I just wanted to say, I love you. You'll always be part of me for the rest of my life. Every little piece of my being, belongs to you."

---

_Oh, It seems like I can finally rest my head on something real_

_I like the way that feels_

_Oh, it's as if you've known me better than I ever knew myself_

_I love how you can tell_

_All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me_

_All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me_


End file.
